1. Field
The present invention relates to an electric charging roof on an automobile.
2. Background
Conventional solar panels in automobiles often have several drawbacks. For example, interior solar panels may not efficiently utilize the energy of the sun due to poor location placement. Also, conventional solar panels tend to be rigid and are not easily adapted to various shapes of the automobile. In addition, conventional solar panels can be prone to shattering which create hazards for the passenger, bystanders, and/or rescue crews in an accident. Furthermore, when conventional solar panels are damaged, the entire solar panel often has to be discarded because the remaining undamaged portions do not provide enough energy and/or are still hazardous due to sharp edges. Even if the entire solar panel does not have to be discarded, any such attempts to repair the solar panel can be prohibitively expensive since entire portions of the solar panel may have to be replaced and reconnected.
Thus, there is a need for a solar panel on automobiles which is located to improve energy output, is easily adapted to various roof shapes, is resistant to shattering in an accident, and is easy to repair.